podtoidfandomcom-20200216-history
Podtoid 224: Penisvaginaltitscube
Podtoid 224: Penisvaginaltitscube is a New Podtoid episode released on 2012-10-25. The episode was hosted by Jim Sterling, Jonathan Holmes and Conrad Zimmerman. Official Description On this week's barnstormer of an episode, Jonathan Holmes pitches an advert for the GameCube that silences even his loudmouthed co-host, we talk about the healing benefits a slimming fecal milkshake, and there's something about wine and anuses. You know, the usual guff. Elsewhere, we chat about Doritos-sponsored journalism, the benefits of a game that sets its own definition of success, and MANY OTHER GAME THINGS. Sit back, relax, and sit back! (Link to Dtoid Post) Episode Summary Episode 224 kicks off with Jim mentioning that another can of Monster Energy would probably kill him and Holmes mentioning how it's weird that so many people eat and drink things that are literally worse than poo. This gives Jim the idea of a new recurring segment with Dr. Holmes: Medicine Woman. Jim wants to have Holmes poo into a Monster Energy can so he could drink that instead in order to slim down and fit into his Scarecrow halloween costume for The Jimquisition. Conrad misheard this as Jim dressing up as Skeletor, something he also intends on possibly doing some day. Holmes would be paid 20 Grotes, a new currency invented by Jim. Holmes stated that he would only poo in a toilet, so Jim would have to reroute his pipes from Boston to go to his own home. Holmes did not express excitement about this idea, claiming that "Don't eat my poo" was not asking a lot from Jim but Jim claims that Holmes' needs to understand that, to him, it's like explaining gravity to a man from the middle ages or discovering a brand new colour (Holmes' Poo Brown: Syruppy and Golden). The trio dives into videogame discussion by talking a bit about Darksiders II and the upcoming Wii U. They talk about how Nintendo is finally diving into the online aspect of videogames and how that could hurt or improve what Nintendo is. Jim expresses issues with fitting the Wii U in with ALL THE DORITOS AND MOUNTAIN DEW'S ALL AROUND (A reference to Geoff Keighley's Dew/Dorito Controversy of 2012). The trio also talks a little about controversy in videogames and how stupid the term Game Journalism is as well as how the industry overall works these days with the budgets growing by the minute. Holmes begins describing a new Gamecube Commercial. This one has a tagline; "First there was one gender: man. Then from man's rib came the female species: woman, Eve. But there's something they didn't tell you. There's a third gender." Acompanied by pictures, the origin of the third gender is explained. "Snooki from the Jersey Shore's spirit animal Consuelo has seven penises and they pulled off one penis and acrued the third gender: GAMECUBE!" The word "penis" is displayed followed by the word "vagina" and ultimately the word "penisvaginaltitscube". A naked, computer generated version of Nicholas Cage appears anatomically correct apart from his penis having a vagina. His genitals morph into Gamecubes while Mortal Kombat style music plays. People are excited as the weird CG Nicholas Cage with Gamecube genitalia runs down the street. The commercial ends with "Cube = penileveginatits" displayed. The trio goes back into regular videogame discussion to discuss the PS3 Updates that just happened and how Sony changed the PSN Store. Holmes thinks it's time for a Willem Dafoe pitch. Jim introduces Willem Darfur in The Grail, a movie set in biblical times. He is the person serving wine to Jesus Christ (Ian McKellen) at his last supper. Jesus grabs Willem Darfur and asks if he believes in God and Shit to which Willem Darfur says that he supposes he does. Jesus then tells Willem Darfur that he must protect the Holy Grail from the Yakuza. Holmes begins to wonder if he went to far with the dicks on his Gamecube Commercials and that maybe he should change some of the penises to eyes. The trio goes into questions and answers and talk about how the Wii might influence the upcoming consoles. Jim mentions that we he would love to have a discussion with Holmes' Anus and drink wine with it. They talk a little about Let's Playing and Holmes and Jim finally end the episode by partially singing Rock Lobster. Related Pages *Doritos *Dr. Holmes: Medicine Woman *Game Journalism *Gamecube Commercials *Geoff Keighley *Grotes *Monster Energy *Mountain Dew *Music from Podtoid *Videogames *Willem Dafoe Trivia *Conrad coined the term "Poothie" in this episode. *Jim decided to fully wing this week's Willem Dafoe pitch, thinking it did not have neough content, only to realize that Jesus + Yakuza was all that was needed. Links *Destructoid Post *Libsyn Page Category:Podtoid Episodes